


Club Day at Kink U.

by Geist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altersex, Anal Sex, Cheerleaders, Costume Kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, FaceFucking, Free Use, Girl With Dick, Goth - Freeform, Group Sex, MILF, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Sex, University, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, ass worship, ball worship, blowjob, dilf, handjob, older couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: It’s club day at the university, where all the student societies show off for prospective members, and Naomi Nowst is HYPE! Her friend Lucia Lionel is never hype, but she tags along anyway. Naomi’s new protegé Devi joins them, ready to be inducted into their world of debauchery. But it seems that this year some of the kinkier clubs have been given their own exhibition space, to avoid scaring the normals, and the price of entry is running the Free Use Zone. Do the Dynamic Trio dare to enter...The Underground?
Relationships: Lucia Lionel/Original Female Characters, Lucia Lionel/Original Male Character, Naomi Nowst/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Club Day at Kink U.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Naomi Nowst was bouncing with excitement. She went up onto her tiptoes, trying to peer over the heads of the people in front of her, desperate to see how close to the head of the queue they were. All dressed up for the occasion, she'd gone full school spirit, with a midriff-baring tank top emblazoned with the university's crest. Her short red skirt took every one of her steps as an opportunity to flutter up and reveal the equally red thong flossing her arse. A pair of white thigh socks with two red bands around their tops completed the look.

"Will you settle down?" grumbled her friend.

Lucia Lionel had done precisely the opposite, and made absolutely no changes to her usual wardrobe of edgy punk gear. Today's selection included a black band t-shirt from someone calling themselves 'The Earfuckers', with the sleeves ripped off, plus a pair of ripped cutoffs made from black skinny jeans.

"Aren't you excited?" Naomi asked, not ceasing her attempts to check how close they were. "It's club day!"

"So what? We went freshman year. All the clubs sucked. They'll suck again this year."

"They didn't suck!"

"Did you join any?"

"Well..." Naomi paused. "I tried the sensual massage club, but I didn't like getting all oily." She checked it off on her fingers. "So I don't really know why I went to the hot oil wrestling club after that. Then there was the chastity club-"

"How long'd you last?" Lucia asked, with a brief smirk.

"About half an hour," Naomi admitted. "It wasn't my fault, the cage was plastic! It just kind of shattered when I saw that cute girl bend over to pick up her bag. They didn't want to try me with a metal cage. Said I might strangle my cock. Besides, they didn't have any big enough."

"Well, that's a good thing. I'd have had to have beaten the shit out of them until they gave me your keys whenever I wanted your dick in me."

"Yeah, I guess. Umm, what else? I'll like, admit dildo-making club was kind of a bust. I don't really use my pussy much, do I?" Naomi gestured at her crotch. "And if I want to stuff someone else I've got the ol' Naomi-cannon right here."

"Right," said Lucia. "And when you begged me to try that first one you made-"

"Didn't have to beg very hard," Naomi muttered.

"-it melted in my hands. So, pretty fucking glad I didn't get it in my twat before that happened."

"Not my fault! The silicone must have been bad. Hey look, we're almost there!"

Having inflicted that conversational whiplash on Lucia, Naomi went back up on her tiptoes, a pointless effort given that the doors, hung with banners proclaiming it to be 'Club Day!', were right ahead of them.

Entry checkpoints had been set up in front of the doors, with harried student employees taking cash from visitors, checking IDs, handing out passes and overseeing the turnstiles.

"Hi!" Naomi chirped at the attendant they ended up with. She held out her student ID, grinning to match the passport photo printed in the corner. "Naomi Nowst, sophomore, and I'm here for...club day!"

"Yeah, kinda figured," said the bored girl behind the desk. "Here's your pass. Enjoy."

Naomi gleefully lanyarded her pass around her neck, making sure the card hung prominently across her tits, and pushed through the turnstile. Behind her, Lucia stuffed hers in her pocket and followed.

The convention hall smelled of sex and excitement. From somewhere nearer the back Naomi heard moans and cries of passion, and her cock twitched in her thong at the thought of what might be causing them. She peered from left to right and back again, taking in everything and everyone on display. The hall was crammed with students, faculty, and curious paying visitors. There were even a few men, a real rarity on campus, and they were drawing considerable attention from those who wanted some dick that didn't come with tits, and from cock-havers who fancied something different to fuck.

"Meh. Same old," was Lucia's opinion.

"No way! It looks even better this year," said Naomi. She was about to go bouncing off into the hubbub when a voice stopped her.

"Hey! Guys!"

Naomi turned, to see a freckled, ginger-haired girl waving and making her way through the press of people between her and them.

"Devi!" Naomi cheered.

She and Lucia had made Devi Derringer's acquaintance late last year, when Devi, settling in prior to starting her first semester, had visited their dorm in her role as a delivery girl. She'd discovered that Naomi and Lucia had very particular ideas about tips. Since then, Naomi had become firm friends with her, and had taken it upon herself to both counsel and corrupt her as she began her academic life. The corruption part didn't seem to be kicking in just yet, as today Devi wore a modest button-up blouse and plain blue jeans.

"What's up, pizza girl?" Lucia gave her a menacing grin and ran her studded tongue-tip over her lip. "Here for another twelve-inch hot 'n' ready?"

"Umm, no," Devi said, the innuendo soaring directly over her head. "I'm not at work today. I figured I'd see if there's any clubs that might be good. I guess they're all kind of uh, weird, though."

"Nothing weird about them at all!" said Naomi, flinging her arms around Devi's waist and pulling her in for a hug.

Devi was blessed with the biggest rack Naomi had ever seen, even on a campus that was well stocked with ginormous tits. Naomi squished against them for a moment before she released her with a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Let us show you around," she said. "We were here last year, we know where all the good ones are."

"We don't, they all suck," said Lucia. "But so do you, so it works out."

"Be nice, Lucia! Let's help Devi find her people."

"Yeah, sure." Lucia smirked again, the particular smile that told Naomi she was planning something. "But she's got to do something for me."

"Like...what?" Devi asked, with some trepidation.

"Hmm." Lucia scanned the first row of club booths, and spotted the collar and leash society handing out freebies. She pointed.

"She can wear one of them and let me lead her around for a bit, orrrrr she can lift up that sad fuckin' excuse for a top and walk around with her tits out."

"Huh? What's wrong with my top?"

"It's a very nice top," Naomi said. "Lucia's just being a jerk. And you don't have to do what she says unless you want to." She paused. "But I know which one I'd go for."

"Well..." Devi gazed around. Naomi could see her considering the huge numbers of women already walking around bare-chested, the naked or near-naked club members in the nearby booths, the explicit paintings and banners the art department had hung around the place. Somewhere, there was one Naomi had done herself. An abstract of a red-head with a huge dick wildly copulating with a raven-haired beauty. Entirely imaginative, of course. She knew how seductive this libertine atmosphere was. Not that she'd been any sort of shrinking violet when she'd first arrived.

"Alright!" Devi came to her decision. "I'll do it!"

"That's more like it," Lucia growled. "Tits or leash?"

"T-tits," Devi stammered. She popped a couple of the buttons at the bottom of her blouse, and lifted it over her breasts, bundling it up atop them. Flipping up the cups of her massive bra, she buried it under her top and let her boobs spill free. They bounced, spreading across her chest, her fat nipples jiggling at their ends.

"Woo, Devi!" Naomi cheered. "That's it! Free the girls! Mmph, speaking of..."

Her cock was intolerably constricted by her thong, so she reached beneath her skirt, twitched it aside and let her dick spring out. Her skirt sprouted a very noticeable tent.

"Are we done?" Lucia said. "Can we get this over with and go get some lunch?"

"Let's go! C'mon, Devi."

"Yeah, come on, pizza girl, let's go find you some losers to hang out with."

Blushing like a radish under her freckles, but proudly bare-chested, Devi followed Naomi and Lucia into the booths.

The various costume fetish clubs were at the forefront. Tamer stuff to get freshmen and visitors used to the depravity. There was the lingerie club, for example, where a parade of fashion and design students showed off endless parades of silk and lace, leather and lycra. While Naomi watched, a parade of beauties in tight body stockings that showed off various parts of their bodies came wiggling past on the makeshift runway. They were followed by a group of giant-dicked girls wearing panties with pouches for their heavy balls. Standing out in front of the booth, they swept their gazes across the crowd. With confident smiles on their faces, they ogled the most scantily dressed - Devi came in for a lot of attention - and let their cocks swell. Naomi, who despite all her efforts always felt a bit constricted by her underwear, was deeply impressed by the way those expertly sewn panties stretched to accommodate the expanded flesh. She made a mental note to come back and fuck someone in exchange for a few pairs.

Next, the swimsuit club, with talent drawn from the actual swim team, relaxing for today. On a fake beach with real sand, a gaggle of sleek, fit women, lounged around on deckchairs under sunlamps, glistening with sweat and lotion. They were dressed in things that made even the university's famously skimpy regulation one-piece look modest.

Some had chosen microkinis with coverings the size of postage stamps, baring fat pink areolae, while the bottoms were two tiny triangles of fabric that let clits slip free with the barest movement. Those wearing them who also had cocks might as well not have bothered. Fat shafts laid languorously along toned thighs, or jutted up hard against stomachs. Their balls hung almost entirely outside their so-called coverings, the strap running along between them.

Others had gone for the classic sling bikini, still others went with definitely non-regulation one-pieces, open all the way down their backs to reveal a good half of their taut arses. A few more, the most daring, wore nothing more than nipple pasties, plus pussy tape or spandex cock-and-ball socks depending on their anatomy. Naomi wasn't sure if those actually counted as a swimsuit, but she wasn't about to argue the point when she could watch a bunch of hotties variously bat volleyballs around, refresh each others' sun oil, or sip seductively from tall, iced drinks.

On to the wedding attire club, who, when they broke out their range of bridal underwear, traded angry delegates with the lingerie club, bickering about demarcation. In between, blushing brides lifted flowing dresses to reveal white crotchless panties and garters stuffed with sex toys. Every so often, one of them would fling a bouquet into the crowd, which, when they were revealed to include cards specifying times, places and activities for 'consummation', almost sparked a riot until campus security charged in and put a stop to it. During the confusion, Naomi made a grab at a bunch of airborne blossoms, but they sailed over her and sparked another scuffle in the crowd.

Lucia was getting antsy, so they quickly hurried past the rubber club and its collection of shiny gimps. Devi stopped to watch, fascinated, as a dominatrix zipped the eye and mouth holes shut on her sub's constricting hood, before Naomi chivvied her along. The baroque club was showing off the finest renaissance technology in the field of cleavage, made extra impressive by the wasp-waisted corsets their models bravely put up with. The slut and bimbo society had invested heavily in the classic Daisy Dukes with bikinis on top, but there were strong showings from net bodysuits and gyaru fashion.

Onwards, and Naomi, Lucia and Devi took in quick glances at the pyjama party club, the kimono club, the hoodie and panties club...

Things got lewder the further in they went. The nekomimis of the catgirl club, in particular, frisked about in cat ear headbands and fur bikinis, the bottoms of which were open at the back to allow for tails that were very clearly attached via buttplugs. On all fours, some of them bowled balls of wool about, chased laser pointers or lapped from bowls of 'milk'. Two others drank it straight from the source, worshipping the dripping cock of a huge, muscular tiger woman.

At the punk club's booth, pierced, shaven headed, tattooed miscreants outright fucked, in corners and on ripped, graffitied couches. Lights flashed through dry ice, and a singer with a neon pink, foot high mohawk bawled an angry song into a microphone. Finishing her set, she yelled:

"That was 'Your Mom's a Whore', by the Gaping Assholes. Now go fuck yourselves!"

She stepped down from the stage, and made a beeline for Devi. "What's up, tits?" she said, with a crooked grin. "Got those hangers out just for me? How about you come backstage and I'll teach you how to sing." She grabbed her crotch, a sizeable bulge in her leather pants.

"M-me?" Devi stuttered. "I uh, I'm not really-"

Lucia stepped between them. "How about you fuck off and get your own bitch, Trasha?"

"Woah, hey Lucia," said the unlucky Trasha. "Didn't know she was with you. See you at the Gloryhole on Friday? We got a gig at eight."

"Sure," said Lucia, a magnanimous queen of all the subcultures.

"Aww, see, she likes you," said Naomi to Devi, once Trasha had departed.

"Whatever," said Lucia, while Devi looked dubious.

"Is her name really Trasha?" Devi asked Lucia, as they walked on.

Lucia put a hand to her mouth, snorted, and Naomi was sure she saw a rare smile. "It's Cindy."

They passed beyond the realm of the costume fetishists, and entered into the middle rows of booths, home to the various athletics clubs. Every sport conceivable was represented, though a few had modified rules to to account for the university's unique nature.

The golfers were showing off their vibrating handicap panties, perfect for distracting an expert in the middle of their swing. Those of the swim team who weren't sunning themselves as part of the swimsuit club were splashing around in a big transparent tank, modelling the new competition swimsuits, which were cut even higher and equipped with even more see-through windows than last year's. And the yoga club were just going through their routines naked, with their instructor enthusiastically pressing in close to bend them into position.

Past the sports most anyone would recognise, the gang came to the ones that had been made up entirely for the school leagues. Dildo tug-of-war, for example, where two competitors in crab-walk poses kept their muscular pussies clamped tight around a long, double ended dildo, vying to drag their opponent's end out of them. The version for girls with dicks was even more explicit, with the two of them frotting one another, cocks stuffed into the same sleeve, or sometimes a lucky volunteer. The first to cum lost.

The oil wrestling team Naomi had tried and given up on were represented, with two slippery combatants flailing around in a paddling pool together. They were seemingly more intent on grinding their slick bodies together for the amusement of the crowd than on actually winning. Next to them, looking a little disdainful, the non-oil wrestling club engaged in actual pankration. The fierce, heavily built amazonesses fighting this particular battle had the goal of tearing off one another's bikinis, while off to the side lay a gargantuan strap-on, at which the wrestlers constantly tried to grab. Loser got fucked, apparently.

Past the sports clubs all pretence fell away, and here the cries of pleasure and the scent of sex were the loudest and strongest. At the oral endurance booth, Naomi and her friends watched two women go down on a pair of huge dildos, while a referee stood above them with a stopwatch. The competitors gagged, drooled and groaned around the plastic cocks, turning various shades as they fought to keep them lodged in their throats. Eventually, one of them coughed, spluttered and went rearing back, a shower of sticky drool draining from her mouth. The other stayed down a second longer, and pulled off triumphantly, standing to the cheers of the crowd. Elsewhere, club members variously sucked or were sucked, licked pussy or kept their thighs wrapped stiflingly tight around their licker's head.

The sex toy enthusiasts were exactly as they advertised themselves. Scattered around their booth in chairs and loungers, they fucked and wanked themselves and each other with a huge pile of dildos, vibrators and cocksleeves. Two of them shared a sybian, kissing and fondling one another while a gargantuan lump of silicone vibrated in each of their pussies. Over on a recliner, a girl with a dick to rival Naomi's laid back with her legs kicked up in the air, toes curled. She pressed a magic wand to her balls and rolled an overstretched sleeve over her cock, lube squishing, until she screamed, shuddered, and sent a stream of white splashing across her body. She was already well decorated with her own jizz, and a collection of leaking onaholes littering the floor around her suggested she'd been at it a while. The instant she recovered, she picked up a fresh stroker, lubed it up and started again.

The anal club was the group's final port of call. Here, a bevy of buttsluts bent over in a row, spreading their cheeks to reveal their perfectly trained arseholes, making them wink and flex on command. Others walked around with jewelled buttplugs twinkling between their buttocks. Three more had challenged each other to an anal race, and had rows of increasingly huge plugs lined up on stools ahead of them. They sank themselves onto the plugs one at a time, as quickly as they could, their squeals rising the closer they got to the end. The winner dropped herself onto one the size of a clenched fist, took the eye-wateringly massive base, popped herself off it and raised her hands to the ceiling, basking in her victory.

Naomi's cock was twitching by the time they reached the other side of the hall, and a stain of precum was spreading across her skirt where it draped over her cockhead. Devi was sweaty, breathing heavily, her tits rising and falling, and her nipples were rock hard. She looked like she'd completely forgotten that she was so exposed, caught up in the debauchery.

Lucia just looked bored. But then, she tended to, and Naomi knew how wet her panties would be.

Naomi turned to Devi. "Wow, they went all out this year! How'd you find it?"

"It was-" Devi swallowed, licked her lips. "I didn't even know people could do some of those things! How do you even start an anal club?"

"Beats me!" said Naomi, cheerfully. "But it's there, and that's what counts. Are you going to sign up for anything?"

She pointed at a row of desks, where volunteers were taking down names and checking off clubs on lists.

"Um," said Devi. "There's a couple - yeah, maybe."

"Let's go!"

They lined up, and after a short while reached a desk. Devi scribbled her details at the top of a form, and went down the list, ticking the clubs that interested her.

"Tennis?" Naomi asked. "You play?"

"A little," Devi said. "I'd like to get better."

"Well the uniforms are really cute, and they throw great orgies, so you'll have fun anyway."

"Pfft," Lucia snorted, as Devi checked another. "You're actually going for the sex toy geeks?"

"Well, it might help me get in the mood. You know, slowly. And I can get used to doing, um...things around lots of people."

"Well, you're already an exhibitionist, I guess."

"Huh?" Devi glanced down at her chest, blushed. "Oh, right. Weird. It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would."

"See?" said Naomi. "You're getting the hang of it already!"

With the paperwork duly filed, the trio wandered aimlessly away from the sign-up stands.

"So pizza girl's all ready to waste her time," said Lucia. "I've wasted mine, and this place sucks. Are we going yet?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Naomi said. "Wanna go grab some lunch, Devi?"

"Woah. Hold on. What's that?" Lucia was staring past Naomi, at something off to the side of the hall.

Naomi turned. "Ooh. That wasn't here last time."

The thing that wasn't there last time was a set of double doors leading off towards what Naomi knew to be a hallway towards the sports fields. The doors were roped off and heavily curtained in thick red velvet drapes. Over them, a huge neon sign proclaimed the area to be 'The Underground'.

"We've got to check this out!" Naomi said. She grabbed her friends' hands and all but sprinted over, dragging them in her wake.

As they got closer, Naomi realised that the doors were guarded by a huge, imposing woman. She was talking to a couple, and before Naomi reached them, the guard finished her conversation, handed the couple something, unhooked the rope and pulled aside the curtain. The couple stepped through and vanished behind the doors.

"Hi!" Naomi said, as she arrived. "Can you tell us about this? We didn't see it last year."

"Hrmm," the bouncer rumbled. "Ya didn't hear?"

"Nope."

"Well, basically your school ain't allowed the real hardcore clubs in here for a while, in case they scare off the visitors what just wanna see a bit of girl on girl. Fundraising, ya know?"

Lucia scowled. "Typical. Bunch of bean counters running this place."

"Yeah, well, this year the hardcore clubs kicked up a fuss. So, compromise. They're all set up in tents out on the football field. Only a very select clientèle get to go see 'em. The university don't get anyone running scared, and the clubs don't get applicants what can't handle 'em. Win win. And my company's been hired to keep the selection process running smooth."

"Selection process?" Naomi asked. "Sounds exciting. How do we get selected?"

"You gotta-" The bouncer paused for dramatic effect, "-run the free use gauntlet. Behind these doors, anyone who goes in has to submit to them's what already went through. Reach the end, and you get to go into the Underground, and you get to come back and make yer own demands."

"Sounds like a pain," Lucia said. "I'm not much of a sub."

She glanced at the bouncer's crotch, where a sizeable bulge strained her tight black trousers. Clearly, standing around in a hall filled with sex, with naked and half-naked people constantly strolling about was taking its toll.

Lucia grinned, and let the studded tip of her tongue protrude from between her teeth. "Sure we can't persuade you to just let us through?"

"Hah. No." The bouncer folded her arms. "I'm gettin' paid the big bucks for this one." A grin spread across her craggy face. "Besides, I got a special appointment with the muscle worship club after my shift. They know how to treat a big lady right."

"Uuuuuggggghhh." Lucia threw up her hands in exasperation. "Fine. We'll run the stupid gauntlet. Right, Naomi?"

For once, Naomi wasn't entirely thrilled by the prospect of a no-holds-barred gangbang.

"I dunno," she said, biting her lip. "I'm usually the one calling the shots. "Not so sure I'd be into this."

"It's okay, Naomi," said Devi, slipping her hand into Naomi's. Her eyes were bright, and she didn't seem able to stand still. "I'm going for it! I'll be right there with you."

And Lucia, looking a little put out that the interloper had beaten her to being the supportive friend, took hold of Naomi's other hand with rare tenderness, and squeezed. "If the newbie can do it, you can crush this, Nae. Plus you can quit whenever, right?"

The guard nodded in confirmation.

Naomi grinned. Her endless well of confidence never ran dry for long, particularly when she had her bestie and her brand new kouhai next to her. "You know what? Let's do it! Queen bitches on campus, right?"

"Yeah! Queen bitches!"

"Queen bitches!" Devi cheered.

"Not you," Lucia snapped back.

"Sorry."

"D'awww," said the bouncer. "I think I'm gettin' misty eyed over here. Now are you queen bitches goin' in or ain't ya?"

"We're going," Naomi said, stepping forward.

The guard fitted them with wristbands equipped with an alarm as she explained the rules.

"Alright, here's the deal. Once you step through that curtain, consent is implied. Anyone with a purple wristband what says they've already been through gets to ask you to do anything they want. Nothing harmful or damagin', course, we got people watching to make sure that don't happen. You do as they say, else you're out. Things get too hot for you, you press the alarm, and you're out. Once you're out you don't get to go back in again. Questions?"

The gang shook their heads, adjusted their new bands and steeled themselves.

"Alright then." Unhooking the velvet rope from its stanchion, the guard pulled back the curtain and pushed open the door. "In you go, ladies. Good luck."

They stepped through, and the guard let the door swing shut. The sounds of the convention hall vanished behind them, and they were left alone, lit by a single dimmed light overhead. Another set of fire doors stood ahead of them.

"Shall we?" Naomi asked. She put both hands on the doors and shoved them open.

A blast of hot, humid air that stank of sex hit her in the face. She inhaled, and her cock hardened to painful stiffness in an instant. The smell was nothing compared to the sound, though. The hallway echoed with soft cries, moans, raucous screams. From every direction came the slap of skin on skin, the squish of tongues or cocks or fingers in mouth, cunt and arse.

"Holy fuck," Lucia muttered, peering around Naomi.

The hall looked considerably different from its usual academic utilitarianism. The white bricks, notice boards and doors to seminar rooms had been obscured with fabric hangings in reds and purples, through which shone temporary lights, casting the whole place in lurid, erotic shades. Padded benches and mounds of cushions had been piled up against the walls, upon which people fucked in myriad combinations. The doors clicked shut behind them. Naomi, Lucia and Devi had entered the Free Use Zone.

Carefully, stepping over and around copulating couples, thruples, quadruples and more, they began to make their way through the gauntlet.

"Hey Lucia," Naomi said, pointing out a woman whose cheeks were bulging as she sucked on two cocks at once. "She looks like you when you gobble my dick. Y'know, the hamster look."

"Fuck you, I never look like that," Lucia retorted.

"You so do."

"Oh yeah, how about her?" Lucia pointed out a hung beauty, her eyes rolled up in her skull and her drooling tongue hanging from her mouth, her cum-dripping dick swinging between her legs as a girl with an even thicker tool hammered her arse from behind. "She looks like you when you take my strap."

"No way! I'm like, totally dignified."

"Ooh, look," Devi said, drawing their attention to a gothy looking chick slumped against the wall, jizz leaking from her mouth, her tattoos smeared in slick trails of it. "That's you in about ten minutes, Lucia."

"I will destroy you in slow and inventive ways, pizza girl," said Lucia with a glare, while Naomi giggled.

"She's got you there, Lu."

"And uh, that's if we don't get destroyed first," Devi said, with a bit more apprehension.

The orgiasts were gradually coming to notice the fresh meat among them, and a few with purple wristbands (which, Naomi noticed, conveniently glowed ultraviolet in this half-light) were turning from their current partners and casting hungry eyes over them. Devi was attracting attention in particular, and she squirmed under a dozen lascivious gazes, embarrassed and excited.

"I think...do they actually like the way I look?" she whispered.

"Uh, yeah," Lucia snarked. "You've got those oversized bitch tits just hanging out there, don't you?"

"Jealous, Lucia?" Naomi asked.

"Shut up."

Devi plucked nervously at her top. She looked like she might pull it down for a moment, then smiled and proudly thrust out her chest.

They managed to walk another couple of feet before they were accosted. Two purple-banders, busily fingering each other on a bench while they took in the carnal show, sprang up and stopped Naomi and her friends.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Lucia said to the shorter one.

"Um, yeah," she replied. "We've uh, been together a couple of times."

"Right, right. You're uh..." Lucia looked her up and down a couple of times, searching for any identifying features. "Shit, maybe I didn't get your name."

"Max," she supplied.

"Oh, yeah. You got fucked by the Hypnotist, right? I told Naomi here about it when she was doing her whole detective thing."

"Actually, we both did," said the tall, dark, gorgeously curvy woman standing next to Max. "And then we came out of it covered in jizz, grinding on each other, Professor Liv all fucked out next to us. Max was crushing hard on me anyway, so it kinda made sense we ended up together."

"Yeah," said Max, blushing at the description of their particular meet-cute. "This is Persephone, by the way."

"Penny, please."

"Sure," Lucia said. "And now you get to do whatever you want to us. So, tongues? Dick?"

"Got it all warmed up for you," Naomi said, rubbing her erection under the folds of her skirt.

"Actually, we want to borrow your friend here," said Penny, with a gesture at Devi.

"M-me?" she stuttered. "I'm not - I mean I've been here a while, but I'm still not very uh, experienced."

"That's okay." Penny stepped forward, grabbed a handful of Devi's tit and squeezed. Devi let out a little moan, her breath rising, a flush beginning to grow under the freckles splashed across her shoulders.

"Jeez, feel the weight of these, Maxy."

Max took Devi's other breast in both hands, letting the flesh spill across her palms while her fingers dug in and dimpled it.

"How the hell are you not a hunchback?" she said. "If I had tits this size I'd be walking double."

"If you had tits that size they'd be dragging on the floor," Penny sniped.

"Hey, just because you're tall. But seriously, uh - wait, what's your name?"

"Devi."

"Hi Devi. So how do you do it?"

Devi shrugged. "I don't know. Strong spine, I guess."

"I'll say. So, you ready to come have some fun with us?"

Over on the other side, Penny crouched and latched onto Devi's fat nipple, sucking it between her lips, areola and all.

"I ah-" Devi gasped. "You really want me?"

"Hell yeah." Penny popped her mouth off Devi's teat, saliva dripping between it and her lips. "This'll be our first threesome since we got together, and you're the perfect candidate, girl."

"Super hot," Max said, crooking her arm around Devi's.

"Amazing tits," said Penny, taking the other. "And we get to teach you all our tricks.

"Wow." Devi was blushing furiously, grinding her thighs together, and her nipples stood out like industrial rivets. And she couldn't help but grin.

"I um, I'll see you guys later?" she said, turning to Lucia and Naomi.

"Later, pizza girl," Lucia said, waving languidly at her.

"Knock 'em dead, De-De!" Naomi cheered.

Arm in arm with her new companions, Devi strolled off, and became another part of the endless, writhing orgy.

"You and me, then," Lucia said.

"Always," said Naomi, taking her bestie's hand. "Let's goooo!"

On they went, past a petite slut dressed entirely in a fishnet bodysuit, held aloft by her two partners while they double-stuffed her with their dicks. Past the train of five women, four of them with cocks, each hammering the pussy of the one in front of them until they came to the head, where a girl sans cock rocked under the force of four combined thrusts. Past the guy overindulging in his fetish, with three pairs of stockinged feet stepping all over his face and chest and stomach, while another woman held his cock trapped between her toes and ground her sole against his shaft until he spurted streaks of cum across himself.

Naomi and Lucia took it all in, barely able to stop themselves from jumping straight into the next fuck pile they saw. They rounded a corner, and were saved from themselves by the appearance of an immaculately dressed older couple.

"Oh look, dear," said the woman.

She had long, platinum blonde hair, diamond studs in her ears, and wore a hip-length black coat over a cleavage and thigh-baring red dress. Sheer black stockings that would have been of considerable interest to the foot guy encased her legs, with garter straps just visible at their tops.

Her man was just as elegant, with his hair, nearly the same colour as hers, swept smoothly back over his head, combed to perfection. He wore a pale grey suit, with a red square tucked into the breast pocket to compliment her dress.

Both of them looked like they'd stepped straight out of some high-society gala, utterly out of place in the debauched surroundings. Not a spot of cum or juice stained their perfect clothes. Yet they looked perfectly at their ease, and, of course, they had the all-important purple wristbands.

When the woman continued, Naomi noticed she spoke with a cut-glass English accent, only adding to her strangeness.

"A goth. Your favourite."

"Quite so," said the man.

"And this darling looks like she's got just what I need," the woman said, glancing down at Naomi's bulging skirt.

"All yours if you want it!"

Naomi said, more urgently than she'd intended. After a few minutes surrounded by the sight, sound and smell of sex, her need to drop a load from her aching balls had grown quite acute.

"Oh, eager," said the woman. "I like that. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Naomi. She's Lucia."

"Delightful to meet you. I'm Marcilla."

"Francis," said the guy, in similar clipped, newscaster tones.

"So you like what you see, Franky?" Lucia said, stretching for him so that her shirt rode up, exposing a hint of smooth belly and her pierced navel. "Goth enough for you?"

"More than enough." He gripped the sides of her shirt and abruptly lifted it, baring her tits.

Lucia looked murderous for a moment, then remembered where she was and twisted her snarl into a cocky grin. "Heh, thirsty, aren't you?"

"Gorgeous though my wife is," he said, taking one of her boobs in his hand and dragging his thumb over her nipple, drawing a gasp from her, "I have a particular weakness for dark haired ladies like yourself."

"And I have a weakness for gigantic cocks," said Marcilla. She reached down and started stroking Naomi through her skirt. Naomi shivered, moaned, and had to keep herself from thrusting in her new partner's grip.

"You'll see in a moment that my dear husband is quite well endowed, but I'm always on the hunt for something that bit bigger."

She wrapped Naomi's dick in her skirt, encasing it entirely, jerked it a couple of times then pulled her hand right down to the tip, grinding the fabric into Naomi's sensitive cockhead. Naomi felt herself leaking, further staining her skirt, the weave turning hot and sticky against Marcilla's palm.

"Oooh," Marcilla crooned. "And what big fat bollocks you must have. You're a productive sort of slut, aren't you?"

"I have been known to overflow," Naomi admitted.

"Perfect." Marcilla ran her tongue over her ruby red lips, leaving them wet and glossy.

Off to the side, Lucia negotiated with Francis, while he continued to play with her tits, kneading them under his fingers.

"You into anything in particular, Franky?" she asked. "Or are you just going to stand there and grope me all day?"

"I thought I'd leave that up to you," he said, letting go. "Dealer's choice."

"Ugh, fine. I guess I can give you a quick tugjob. Get it over with."

"That's the spirit. I'm all yours."

Marcilla kept jerking Naomi's dick, and it jumped in her hand: electrified twitches that clouded Naomi's mind with the need to shove it somewhere hot and tight. She forced back the urge to just jizz all over the inside of her skirt and watched Lucia go to work.

She casually unzipped Francis' trousers, reached in and fished out his cock. Appraisingly, she circled her thumb and forefinger around it, and was just able to to make them touch.

"It's alright, I guess." She glanced over at Naomi's wrapped up length. "I'm used to bigger."

"Mmm," said Francis, "but you still know how to work the smaller version?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucia curled the rest of her fingers around his shaft and began to rub, peeling his foreskin back from his glans, revealing it in all its bare, glossy ruddiness. "I can jerk your microdick, don't worry. You're not special."

Francis barked a loud, rich laugh. "Hah! She's so rude. I love it."

"We rather won the lottery with these two, didn't we?" said Marcilla, gripping Naomi's prick a little tighter. Naomi whined, and had to redobule her efforts to not fuck her hand.

"Rude? You think that's rude?" Lucia did the same with Francis' cock, rubbing faster, rolling her wrist as she jacked him. A pearly blob of precum bloomed at his tip, wobbling before it burst and drooled down in a long, swinging string.

"You haven't seen me rude, Lord Brit. This is how you get your rocks off, huh? Getting random bitches to humiliate you while your wife takes some big girldick?"

Francis struggled to look serious, his mouth twitching. "She's got my number, Marcy."

Lucia gathered a blob of his pre on her thumb and used it to lubricate his cockhead, smearing her way over it until it shone with his own fluids. He shuddered and groaned, not bothering with the restraint Naomi was showing, and openly thrust into Lucia's hand.

"Jesus fuck, you're desperate," Lucia continued. She put a sexy growl into her voice, getting into her role. She nodded at Marcilla. "I guess you don't get to blow in that piece too much, huh, if she's always off getting railed by hot sluts like my girl here."

"Our sex life is quite, ah, active," Francis said, entirely unperturbed. "But do go on, this is great."

"Check it, Nae, I bet she goes down on you next."

"Actually, I might just treat myself," Marcilla said.

She released Naomi's cock. Naomi groaned, trembling with anticipation, her eyes locked squarely on Marcilla's vibrant dick-sucking lips as she licked them again. She lifted Naomi's skirt, pulling it back to reveal inch after inch.

"Oh, yessss," she breathed. "Just perfect."

Naomi glanced down, and was shocked by how pent up she looked. Fat blue veins throbbed along her length, and her crown was an angry purple, slimy with the gushes of precum it had already produced. Her pussy had drooled its wetness over the back of her balls, too, and as she adjusted her thong it reached its saturation point, and sticky tributaries of juice began to roll down her thighs.

"God, I can't imagine what having both sets of equipment must be like," Marcilla said, envy in her voice.

Naomi huffed, clenching the muscles at the base of her dick. Her sack contracted against her balls, pulling them tight against her pelvis, and another spurt of precum spouted from her dickslit.

"It's pretty rad, not gonna lie," she said.

"I'll bet." Marcilla heaved a theatrical sigh and sank to her knees. "I suppose I'll just have to experience it vicariously."

"Enjoy, darling," Francis said.

"'Enjoy, darling'," Lucia mocked, doing her best impression of his accent. "You really do get off on being cucked, huh?"

"Is it actually cuckolding if you're also cuckolding someone at the same time?" he asked, mildly. "For that matter, what you're doing barely counts. Come on, put some welly into it, would you?"

"You fucking-!" Lucia snarled, squeezed his cock until she was visibly indenting the flesh and jacked him in a way that barely looked safe, let alone comfortable. But he tipped back his head and moaned to the ceiling, relishing Lucia's rough treatment. He put his hands back on her tits and kneaded them, making Lucia grit her teeth and angrily up her pace, though the blush that appeared on her pale features suggested she was getting a bit more out of his groping than she'd have liked to let on.

A hot, dexterous tongue alighted on Naomi's cockhead, and she tore her gaze away from her friend and gazed down at Marcilla instead. She dragged her tongue over Naomi's glans, slurping up every drop of pre she could find and replacing it with her saliva.

"Delicious," she murmured, and rolled it around in her mouth before she swallowed it down.

With a hungry gasp, a dart forward, she engulfed Naomi's cockhead in her mouth, her tongue slithering over it, her lips pressing down, forming a pouty, airtight seal.

"Ohh, fuck," Naomi whimpered, scrunching her toes in her shoes.

Not knowing what to do with her hands, she gathered up a loose fistful of Marcilla's silken hair, running it through her fingers in an effort to distract her from the intense bliss radiating up through her core. Marcilla suckled another dose of precum from her, coaxing it from her slit with the tip of her tongue, and gulped it down while Naomi struggled to avoid feeding her the rest of her load right there and then. No one could blame her for being a quickshot under these circumstances, but she wanted to retain at least some of her reputation for sexual vigour.

Marcilla was onto her, though. She pulled off her cock, a red ring of lipstick marking her first checkpoint, a thick rope of spit connecting Naomi's tip and her lips.

"You're desperate, aren't you?" she crooned. Wrapping Naomi's cock in her fist, she stroked her way down to the base, lubed by a smidgen of the spittle she'd left behind, and giggled at the way Naomi's prick throbbed. She cupped Naomi's balls, weighing them in her palm. "Oh, so full. I bet you can't wait to empty these in me. You want to cum, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes!" Naomi admitted. "Please, keep going!"

"Oh, I will," Marcilla reassured her. She hiked up her skirt, dipped her hand into her panties, and pulled it back out with sticky strands of her juices adhering to her fingers. "But look how wet I am. Seems a shame to waste all that thick, fertile jism in my mouth when there's a nice tight twat all ready for you, doesn't it?"

Naomi nodded, too breathless to speak.

"So I want you to hold on until you're in there, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Good girl."

Marcilla was back on Naomi's cock in a second, devouring it right down to its middle, leaving another lip print before she reeled back, dragging her lips down Naomi's shaft, smearing red over its length. The fingers that had been caressing Naomi's balls yanked aside her panties and plunged into her rarely-used cunt, trapping her in a pincer movement of pleasure. Her neglected g-spot woke up in a panic, blaring out a cacophony of signals that had Naomi screaming, and her cock shot out a wad of precum so thick that Naomi thought she had prematurely lost control. She stared at the wall, trying to empty her mind rather than her balls. When she looked back down, Marcilla was busily frigging herself, moaning around Naomi's dick while squishy slick sounds emanated from beneath her panties. Naomi hurriedly looked back up.

That meant she missed seeing the moment when Marcilla throated her, but the sounds and sensations more than made up for it. With one smooth gulp, Marcilla took her into her gullet. Muscular esophogeal walls clenched down around her cockhead, then Marcilla pushed forward and took the last few inches, her throat rippling down Naomi's shaft as she swallowed. Triumphantly, she kissed the base of Naomi's dick, leaving behind one last lipstick record of her achievement. Then with a deep gasp she dragged herself off, spraying spit everywhere, before she plunged back down, recklessly choking herself on Naomi's length.

Naomi couldn't look at what Lucia and Francis were doing for very long. If she did, her cock pulsed alarmingly, the visual stimulation threatening to overwhelm her. So she got her updates in quick, guilty glances. One moment her hand was a blur, Francis' cock looking raw under her punishing treatment. The next she'd reached into his pants, dragged out his balls, and was alternately mauling and massaging them, like she was trying to squeeze the cum out. She tried every one of her clever grips and twists, the ones that usually had Naomi howling for more, yet through them all Francis remained stoic, with only a few genteel groans to advertise his pleasure.

"Fuck!" Lucia snarled. "Can't you just cum already? How long is this going to take?"

"I do have exceptional stamina," Francis said. "It can take a while."

"Fucking wanker's death grip, more like. Or, you know, you're an old guy, so maybe you got potency issues."

"That's quite enough lip out of you, young lady," he said, still entirely calm. "Or perhaps not enough."

Francis dropped his hand on top of Lucia's head and forced her down to her knees with apparent ease.

"Hey, the hell are you-!"

"I want what your friend is getting." He rubbed his cock against her lips, and she curled them in the way she did when she wanted to pretend at disgust. "Maybe you'll have better luck with your mouth."

Lucia growled, but opened up and sucked him down with her usual consummate skill, launching into the wild, head-tossing bob that never failed to suck the jizz right out of her victims. Soon Francis' dick was covered in as many charcoal black smudges as Naomi had red on hers. He sighed, rested his hands on Lucia's head and thrust blissfully into her mouth.

Marcilla, meanwhile, was getting downright sloppy. She threw herself onto Naomi's cock with reckless abandon, not caring that she gagged a little as she took her to the root, not caring about the sore throat that would follow. Little tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. They threatened to spill out and streak her perfect mascara, but somehow she always managed to blink them back in time. Her hand worked ceaselessly at her pussy. Her breath came in hisses through her flaring nostrils, as her starved lungs struggled to suck down enough before her throat was blocked again. And her constant whining moans reverberated up Naomi's dick, buzzing deep into her hard flesh.

Between that and the hot wetness of Marcilla's mouth, her tongue rolling over her cock again and again, plus the constant thrust of her fingers in her pussy, Naomi was teetering on the edge. It took everything she had to keep from going over and betraying her promise, but she managed it. How long she could hold out was another question.

Fortunately, Marcilla broke before her. She let Naomi's cock drop from her lips and abruptly stood up. She marched to the wall, bent over, hiked up her skirt and whipped down her panties as far as her garterbelt would allow, spreading her legs to reveal a cunt that was dark and dripping, messy petals parted over her clenching hole, desperate to be stuffed.

"C'mon," she gasped, resting her palms against the wall, arching her back, her high heels raising her arse into an irresistible curve. "Come and fuck me."

Naomi nearly tripped over herself in her haste. She flung herself upon Marcilla, hips clumsily bumping her rear, and wrapped her arms around her. Groping her tits through layers of satin and lace, Naomi made impulsive, desperate thrusts, rutting between Marcilla's cheeks before she came anywhere near her pussy. She took a breath, steadied herself, re-angled her aim. Her dick caught between Marcilla's folds, and with another stroke, Naomi buried herself full length in her snug, soft twat. She drew back, delivering another punishing thrust, her balls swinging up to slap against Marcilla's clit. Marcilla shrieked at the penetration, and her voice cracked at the impact.

"Oh God! Oh, please, Naomi, hard as you can. Fill me up!"

Naomi did, through no particular effort of her own. She was too far gone to do anything but fuck on autopilot, humping Marcilla like a crazed dog. Her cock sawed into Marcilla's cunt, driven by her quick, shallow thrusts, barely pulling out half of it before the need to hilt herself again became too much and she slammed back in. Her strokes set Marcilla's arse jiggling with the force of them, and hammered her into the wall, her arms giving out until she had her cheek pressed up against it, mouth open, drooling down the hangings.

"Yesyesyes!" Marcilla yelled. "Soooo close, please, please, make me cum!"

"Mmm!" Naomi grunted through pursed lips, trying to convey that that was exactly what she was trying to do. Her nuts were drawn up tight, her cock ached with the effort of not cumming: a burning, over-hard sensation that set her teeth on edge and made her body tremble. Two notions bounced around in her otherwise vacant skull, warring with each other for total control. One was the primal urge to let herself go, to seed Marcilla and be done with it, the other was the knowledge that Marcilla would not be satisfied unless she came around Naomi's fat dick, preferably at the same time as she got filled to bursting with a fresh hot batch of semen.

The conflict overwhelmed Naomi. She roared, buried her face against Marcilla's back, crushed her to the wall and fucked until the sweat soaked her tanktop and her stockings and her skirt, until her breath was raw, until her cunt splattered her legs with its juice and her mind dissolved into her body. She kept it up: a minute, two, three, listening to Marcilla's screams get shriller and shriller, wanting to join her, not daring to. Then, a howl, piercing, exultant, and Marcilla's arse fluttered against Naomi's hips, her legs going into spasm, her walls seizing Naomi's dick and holding her in their velvet grip. Naomi screamed with her at last, and fell across her, face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She embedded her dick in her as far as it would go and shuddered as coils of ecstasy rolled down her body, culminating in her balls, squeezing out wave after volcanic wave of cum. It splattered thickly across Marcilla's cervix, rebounded and rolled back.

It leaked out around Naomi's prick as she and Marcilla recovered, oozing from her to hang in multiple pearly strands that, one by one, snapped and dropped to land as splashes of white in the puddle of wetness between their feet.

"Sweet heavens," Marcilla managed to pant. "That was incredible."

Businesslike again, she reached between her legs and slipped Naomi's softening cock out of her pussy. She dragged her panties back up her legs and settled them around her loins, there to slowly absorb the load Naomi had pumped into her, and rearranged her dress.

Naomi stepped back, reluctantly letting her go, and admired her as she turned around. Aside from the redness of her face, the sweat streaking her cheeks and arms, and the smearing of her makeup around her lips, she looked as immaculate as she had when they'd begun.

"Thank you, darling," she said, affectionately stroking Naomi's cheek. "That was marvellous."

Naomi gave her a mock salute. "All part of the service, ma'am."

"Now, how is my husband doing?"

Francis, as it turned out, was still busily facefucking Lucia, hands gripping either side of her head, mercilessly driving his cock between her lips. She gulped and gagged, glaring up at him, and her spit ran down her chin and hung from her jaw in goopy swaying strands. Her lipstick was a mess, with black smudges all around her mouth, and splodges of it all over Francis' dick. Despite her debasement, she had her hand between her legs and was fervently rubbing at a wet patch staining her shorts, clearly enjoying this break from her usual role. Her gasps, when she could gasp, and the way her legs trembled in her squat said it all.

"Almost," Francis grunted. Without warning, he jammed his cock to the back of her throat, and with a long, moaning sigh, gave her the angry dragon.

Lucia's eyes shot wide and two jets of cum shot from her nose. Her cheeks bulged as she fruitlessly tried to swallow. Francis held her there for a second before she forced herself off his cock, coughing and spluttering. She hawked up a blob of cum, spat it on the floor and leapt up, wiping her nose on the back of one hand and threatening Francis with the other.

"What the fuck? You warn me next time, asshole!"

"Ah, there'll be a next time, will there?" said Francis, giving her an infuriating grin.

"Afraid not, sweetheart," said Marcilla, tapping her watch. "We'll miss our flight if we don't go now."

"Damn," he said. "Just as I'd found my perfect girl. Thank you, Lucia. You've been marvellous."

"Fuck off back to Dickshire or wherever, limey," Lucia said, sticking her middle finger up at him.

"Alas, we must," he said, covering his mouth to hide his smile. "But we'll be back next year. Dear, we really can't...?"

"Come on," Marcilla said, taking his hand. "I'll give you a blowjob in the car."

"I feel better already."

"See you, Naomi," said Marcilla, as they began walking back to the convention hall. "And thanks! Good luck with the rest of the gauntlet."

"Thank you!" Naomi returned, waving at them. "You were great."

"Ooh, look at me, I'm Naomi," Lucia mocked, spitting out more cum. "I get to screw some hot milf while my friend gets her face used as a fucksleeve by some gross old geezer. My life is soooooo perfect."

"Yeah!" Naomi said, without a trace of irony in her voice, though with plenty in her thoughts. "A positive mental attitude is what'll get us through this."

"I hate you."

"Aww, but I wuvs you, Lulu." Naomi pulled her into a hug and squeezed her, pecking her on the cheek. "Mwah!"

"Didn't even get off on it," Lucia grumbled, as she moved on, Naomi clinging to her.

"We could stop for a quickie?"

"Let's...ugh, let's just get through this." Lucia curled her lips in a vicious smirk. "Then the bitches on the other side better watch out for me."

"That's right. You-"

They rounded another corner, and Naomi was distracted. "Oh wow. Hot."

"Oh, fuck," Lucia groaned.

Ahead of them was a gaggle of statuesque women: long, lean, and busty, dressed in tank tops that were more like thin bands of fabric across their tits and pleated skirts even shorter than Naomi's. From beneath the bottoms of the latter sprouted a veritable forest of huge, hard cocks, glistening with pussy juice and the remnants of their cum. The college cheer squad had arrived. And they all had purple wristbands.

"Shitshitshit," Lucia muttered, turning around and looking for a place to hide.

"What's the matter?" Naomi said. "C'mon, I wanna see if they're up for something. I mean, cheerleaders!"

"Yeah, cheerleaders," Lucia muttered. "The ultra-bitchy cheerleaders that I fuck with all the time."

"Ohhhhh. Those cheerleaders. The ones where you-"

"Glued those water balloons filled with cream to the insides of their lockers so when they opened them after practice they got a faceful of dairy?"

Naomi chuckled. "Oh yeah. That was a good one."

"Or where I painted their tops with light reactive paint so that when they went out to do their routine at the football final fifty thousand people saw them wearing clothes that said 'slut' all over them?"

Naomi laughed even harder, and Lucia glanced nervously at the cheerleaders, hoping the noise wouldn't attract them.

"You're bad. I don't see why they got so mad, it's not like we're ashamed of slutting it up here. Besides, you'd probably have gotten away with it if you hadn't burst into their locker room after the game to laugh at them."

“What’s the point if they don’t know it was me?” Lucia asked.

"True,” Naomi conceded. “How about when you told them that protein shake stuff was a special weight loss drink?"

"No, that was in Mean Girls."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, well you can see why I might not want to meet them while they can order me to do whatever they want."

"Oops," Naomi said, glancing over Lucia's shoulder. "It might be a bit too late for that."

"Lionel!" one of the cheerleaders barked, as they stormed en masse towards her.

"Fuuuuuck," Lucia groaned, quietly. She turned, trying to reclaim her usual cockiness. "Oh look, the whole skank squad showed up. What's up?"

"Lucia Lionel," the cheerleader who'd spoken first continued, grinning. The cheerleaders prowled round her, encircling her and ignoring Naomi entirely. A few of them gave their cocks menacing strokes, making it quite clear what they intended.

"We figured a whore like you would wind up here. We've been waiting all day. And look, we've like, got wristbands, and you totally don't. So are you ready to take your punishment for messing with us for so long, or are you gonna wimp out and crawl away like the loser you are?"

"Bring it!" Lucia snarled. "You bitches haven't got anything I haven't seen a hundred times before. So what do you want?"

"Strip," the cheerleader ordered. "You've already got those sad little tits out, so let's see the rest of you."

Lucia glanced down, almost as though she'd forgotten that Francis had pulled her shirt up. She shrugged it off the rest of the way, pulling it over her head and tossing it insouciantly aside.

She crouched, and began to unbuckle her boots.

"Might be a while, girls," said the cheerleader. "She's gotta get rid of those big stupid goth fuck-me boots first. Can't go slutting around without them, right, Lionel?"

"Fuck you boots, more like," Lucia muttered.

"What was that?"

"Yes, you're right," Lucia said aloud, extremely monotone.

"Hah, yeah. You know your place, huh? And it's gonna be sucking cheerleader cock."

Lucia pulled off her boots and socks, stood and faced her tormentors. "Next?"

"Don't play dumb. Get those rags you call shorts off your skinny ass."

"Did you get those at a thrift store?" said one cheerleader, as Lucia popped the button on her fly, unzipped and began to wriggle out of her shorts.

"Out of the dumpster behind a Hot Topic, more like," said another. The cheerleaders broke out into tooth-grating giggles. Naomi saw a vein in Lucia's neck pulse before she suppressed her anger.

Naomi never missed an opportunity to ogle her friend, though, and watched as that taut arse came spilling out of her shorts, bisected by a black lace thong.

"Damn, look at those dripping panties," the first cheerleader said. "Get 'em off."

So Lucia yanked down her thong, baring herself in front of her hereditary enemies, to a cacophony of jeers and wolf whistles. Naomi was itching to see what would happen next, but at that point one of the cheerleaders detached herself from the crowd and sidled over to her.

"Hey, you're Naomi Nowst, right?" she asked.

She was shorter than the others, with sleek dark hair and pretty, delicate features. Unique among the cheerleaders, it looked like she was mono-sexed. Among her amazonian cohorts, Naomi had almost entirely failed to notice her.

"I'm May," she continued. "I'm a huge fan of yours. The way you tracked down that hypnotist was sooooo cool."

"Uh, thanks. So, you want anything from me?"

"Heck yeah, I'm not wasting a chance to get fucked by the actual Naomi Nowst."

Leaning with one hand against the wall, May lifted her leg in a near perfect split, wrapping her arm around it to hold it aloft. Her skirt fell back and unveiled a fat, wet pussy. Naomi grinned. Dropping her skirt, she dragged off her thong, stepped out of it and snuggled up to May, grinding her dick against her thigh.

"So," she said, kissing her cheek and drawing a giggle from her. "You want it slow and gentle, or nice and rough?"

May heaved a deep sigh as Naomi's hand descended to her tits, popping one out from her so-called clothes. "Ohh, rough, please."

Naomi got to work, only half distracted by the cheerleaders' next demand of Lucia. With a synchronicity born of countless drills, they lined up, turned as one, flipped up their skirts and thrust out their butts.

"You gotta like, literally kiss our asses," the spokes-cheerleader said, peering maliciously over her shoulder. "Both cheeks. So get down on your knees and pucker up, slut."

Lucia stood with her fists balled by her sides and her face twitching with anger. Naomi shook her head at the cheerleaders' folly. Didn't they know what they were storing up for themselves? For now, Lucia kneeled. As she puckered up and leaned in to abase herself, she caught a glimpse of Naomi making her first thrust into May's sweet cunt, and an inarticulate scream of envious rage escaped her throat before the first cheerleader grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in to kiss her arse.

"Ooh, yeah, that's it," the cheerleader said, giggling and grinding her arse back into Lucia's face. "Don't be afraid to give it some tongue. I wanna feel you slobbering over my perfect butt like the bitch you are."

Lucia nearly turned purple with rage, but she left behind a thick slick of saliva and a black lip print on that taut round cheek. She moved onto the next, fastened her lips to it.

"C'mon, suck it." The cheerleader reached behind herself and forced her against her rear. "Wanna hear those lips pop when you pull off."

Against all odds, Lucia managed not to snap, and sucked on the cheerleader's butt with squeaky smooching noises and, as requested, a pop when she pulled away. The squad broke into raucous giggles.

"I thought goths were devil worshippers, not ass worshippers," said the girl next in line. Come on, hoe, me next."

Lucia went down the line, lavishing kisses on the butts of her most hated rivals, until Naomi could practically see the heat haze of her frothing apocalyptic fury shimmering above her head. She reached the last cheerleader in the queue, finished off her distasteful task and looked up.

"Are we done here?" she growled.

"No way," said the first cheerleader. She bent further forward and spread her legs, letting her fat balls dangle between her thighs. The others followed suit. "Now give our sweaty nuts a nice wet tongue bath."

Naomi was certain that would be one insult too many. She could see Lucia shaking, and tensed herself to intervene. But incredibly, Lucia still held herself in check, and went back down the line, drawing each cheerleader's testicles into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them, and leaving more black lip-prints smeared across their scrotums.

"Ohh yeah," the first cheerleader groaned, as Lucia worked over her balls. "We'll get you trained up. You wanna be our little goth pet? You can lick us clean after every game."

"Fuck off!" Lucia snarled, letting the cheerleader's balls drop from her mouth.

"Ooh, hear that, girls? She's still got some fight in her."

The cheerleader spun around, seized Lucia's hair, and with her cock in her hand slapped it against her cheek. Lucia reflexively opened her mouth and the cheerleader shoved it in, thrusting straight down to the root. While Lucia gagged and puttered, the others clustered around. One behind her grabbed her hand and guided it up to her prick, making her jack her off over her shoulder, while another off to her side claimed her free hand. The others slowly jerked their shafts, their eyes glittering maliciously, watching Lucia choke as the first cheerleader began to facefuck her.

"Hey!" May complained to a distracted Naomi. "Forget about them. You're supposed to be fucking me."

"Oh, right," Naomi replied, tearing her eyes away from Lucia's humiliation.

She wrapped one arm around May's upraised leg, snaked her other hand up her svelte stomach and onto her chest to grope those luscious toned tits, a perky nipple under her fingers. With one powerful flick of her hips she re-buried her dick in May's clutching snatch, pressed her body in on her and began to thrust.

"How hard do you want it?" she asked.

"Harder than that!" May demanded.

So Naomi gave it to her: that lithe, limber little body hers to play with. She marvelled at May's flexibility, the way she bent with every demand Naomi made of her. Her cunt was one of the hottest and tightest that Naomi had sampled in a long while, and its inner convolutions wrapped themselves around her dick like they were actively trying to suck the cum out of her. May surely practised kegels among her other cheerleader exercises, making herself the perfect athletic slut for any virile big-dicked girl who needed her.

"Oh God!" she squealed, her voice distorted by Naomi's impacts vibrating through her. "I can't believe I'm getting fucked by Naomi freaking Nowst! This is amazing. More, please!"

Naomi had a bit more left in her, she supposed. May got it: piledriven into the wall with bruising force, tits bouncing under Naomi's grasp, sweat streaking her body, wetness and precum leaking between their legs. Naomi leaned past May’s raised leg and kissed her on the cheek, leaving a souvenir of slick saliva behind, and she felt her practically gush around her cock at the touch of her lips.

"Yes, oh, yes! Make me cum, Naomi, I want to cum with you!"

A few quick rubs at her clit did the job. May went into howling convulsions, pussy pulsing around Naomi's shaft, her leg thrashing at the air. Naomi hung on for a few more thrusts before the pleasure she constantly chased blossomed inside her, burning, before it erupted in a roiling stream of her cum, splattering May's insides in pearl.

Naomi sighed, and pulled out of her fangirl, wiping her dick on her thigh and giving her taut arse a quick squeeze of gratitude. Shivering, May lowered her leg, turned, and shakily kneeled.

"More," she said, simply.

"Sure, sure," Naomi panted. "Just let me - yeek!"

May was unwilling to wait. She seized Naomi's wilting, over-sensitive cock and started tonguing it, shamelessly licking up her own slick and the sticky remnants of Naomi's cum. Naomi grit her teeth and tried not to yelp as May coaxed her cock back into uncomfortable erection. Fortunately, Naomi had a refractory period measured in the half-lives of some of the more unstable radioactive elements, and by the time May was done and she was fully hard again, she was quite ready for another session.

May spread herself on a nearby bench, heedless of her cunt leaking across the upholstery. She pulled up her top, baring her breasts in their luscious entirety. Naomi eagerly mounted her, flattening her own boobs against May's before she ducked down to gulp up great mouthfuls of titflesh, sucking it up between her lips and leaving the fading indentations of her nibbles behind. She took a teat between her teeth and gently dragged it up, tongue-lashing the crinkled tip, while May squeaked beneath and bucked against her, rutting against her cock, trying to get it where she wanted it to go. Naomi relented, squared up and thrust into her, revelling in May's joyous yowl, luxuriating in the steamy sloppy embrace of her pussy.

As vocal, demanding and yet curiously worshipful as she had been before, May quickly worked Naomi into a frenzy, spurring her on with fingers running down her back, nails digging into her skin, and stinging slaps to her arse. Passing the midpoint of their passion, May threw her legs around Naomi's waist and held her inside, making her utilise all of her strength against that tenacious grip to keep thrusting. Their screams rose together again, their lips found one another, mindlessly mashed together, tongues entwined, thought abolished, bliss triumphant. Naomi unleashed another of her dwindling loads into May's hungry pussy, and managed to peel herself away from the clingy cheerleader.

Only for a few seconds, though. "On your back," May demanded, and as Naomi, with a protesting groan, did so, she straddled her.

May rubbed her twat over Naomi's aching cock, the contents of her cunt gushing out over it, oiling it, the heat and slish of May's velvet lips rolling over it perking it up for another go. May raised herself up, buried her hands in Naomi's breasts and let herself drop, spearing herself on Naomi's meat. She rolled back her head, crooned in ecstasy and began to ride.

Naomi realised her mistake. This wasn't a fangirl. This was a succubus, determined to drain her of every bit of essence she had and leave her a dried out husk. Oh well. She could think of worse ways to go. She gripped May's hips and drove her down harder on her prick, eliciting roars from both of them, actively aiding her in the consumption of her life force.

May brooked no distractions, and demanded Naomi's attention every second they were together, but on occasion their position allowed Naomi to watch the cheerleaders tormenting Lucia. While Naomi fucked May from behind, the cheerleaders pulled Lucia into a standing spitroast. One brawny girl held her arms behind her, using them as leverage to powerfuck her pussy, while another took her mouth, tangling her fingers in her hair and using her friend's thrust to drive her dick deeper into Lucia's mouth.

The cheerleader taking Lucia's twat came, spurting one load up her tunnel, then pulling out to spray the rest all over her back. Naomi heard Lucia's muffled snarl as the hot rain stained her. The cheerleader who'd gotten her relief high-fived the next girl in line, tagging her in. She poured out a huge glob of lube from a dispenser attached to the wall and stepped up behind Lucia. Naomi saw her friend wince as those slicked up fingers roughly probed her back door. The cheerleader spread the rest of the lube over her dick, slapped it down between Lucia's cheeks and hotdogged her for a few seconds before she mercilessly penetrated her. Lucia's eyes shot wide open and she yowled around her mouthful of dick. The vibrations set off the woman fucking her throat, who grabbed the sides of Lucia's head, rooted her cock in her and shot her full load straight down into Lucia's stomach. She pulled out, and Lucia coughed up a waterfall of spit and cum, while the cheerleader wiped her dick clean on her hair. Another cheerleader quickly replaced her.

"Ooh, your friend is getting it," May huffed, reaching back to rub her clit while she watched along with Naomi. "I bet she won't fuck with us again for a while."

"I uh, wouldn't count on it," Naomi said. "She's pretty vengeful."

"Mmm, well, maybe when she can sit down again. Hey, that's an idea. You can take my ass after you finish up there."

The thought of it put Naomi over the edge, and her increasingly achy balls managed to squeeze out another shot of cum. May brought herself off on Naomi's last few trembling thrusts, giving her pearl a ferocious polishing, moaning like a wounded beast.

Naomi was less thrilled to get some back-door action when May told her how she wanted to be fucked. Standing, as it turned out, held aloft in a full nelson. Naomi wasn't exactly feeble and May was far from heavy, but even so, lifting her and wrestling her into position was an ordeal. She giggled and squirmed in Naomi's grasp, sighing as Naomi sank her onto her cock.

She was already lubed and loose, as if her little pucker had seen some use beforehand, but Naomi didn't get the impression she was getting sloppy seconds. She reckoned May must have done some work with toys, readying herself for just such an eventuality, and Naomi thanked/cursed the fate that had sent such a freaky nympho her way.

Bounce-fucking May was a real workout. Naomi's arms creaked as she lifted her, her arsehole clinging to her cock: tight, warm and slippery. No sooner had she dragged her off than she had to drop her again, pummelling her rear with a shock of pleasure. The rhythm was tough to maintain, but Naomi put her back into it, treating it as her exercise for the day, and soon a fresh sheen of sweat coated her skin, outlining her taut muscles in reflected red highlights.

May mewled, Naomi's cock impaling her over and over, arching back into her. Her messy, fucked out pussy drooled the fluids she'd collected all over the floor, splashing a lewd abstract around the place. She clenched her thighs, toes curling, and her fingers flexed like she wanted to frig herself again. With Naomi's arms pinning hers to her chest, that wasn't an option, but she turned out to be just as much of a fiend for anal as she was for getting her twat reamed, and soon she was screaming again, begging for Naomi to ruin her rear in the filthiest terms imaginable.

She came with a squirt that nearly soaked her cheer squad, and with a scream that set Naomi's teeth on edge. Her arse squeezed vacuum-tight around Naomi's cock, and Naomi was stuck there for a moment, unable to thrust, before the rippling of those walls was enough to draw yet another smidge of cum from her grudging balls. Gasping, she pulled May off her dick and set her down.

They weren't done. May had Naomi lie down again and laid along her, tops to tails, and without a moment's hesitation took Naomi's dick in her mouth, sucking it clean. Naomi had a gorgeous view of her pussy hovering over her, and reasoning that it was bad form to receive without giving, grabbed May's arse, pulled her down to her face and dug her tongue into that sloppy, fucked-out snatch. She buried her nose in her butt, inhaling her, tasting herself, and licked until her tongue was sore. Under May's own laps, her cock regained sensation, and quickly, they were both chasing a mutual climax once more.

May glugged down another cumshot, whining around Naomi's cock; Naomi got a faceful of squirt, her squeals muffled in May's flesh. Still not satisfied, May carried on extracting every last drop of Naomi's sexual energy, putting her through her paces in all the positions her twisted mind could come up with. Naomi was slick with sweat and fluids by the end of it all. Her cock was pink and raw, her balls ached, her cum became watery little trickles of prostatic fluid, nearly devoid of viable sperm. She was about ready to hit her panic button, simply to get out of the endless task of satisfying this crazy virago. Her reputation kept her going. She was Naomi Nowst. She was not going to lose.

And however exhausted she might have been, she still wasn't getting it as bad as Lucia. The cheerleaders had put her down on all fours, and had settled into running a simple but effective train on her. At all times she had a grunting cheerleader clasping her hips, animalistically humping her pussy or butt, spending their seed in her as thoroughly as their squadmate had milked Naomi of hers. Lucia's belly looked bloated: her rectum and vagina stuffed to the brim, white globs leaking out of her distended holes. More often than not, she’d have another woman working her face, bulging her throat with their dicks, or dribbling wetness over her lips, their balls resting on her nose as they demanded she service their twats.

She looked thoroughly checked out, overwhelmed by being on the receiving end of the kind of dominance she usually delivered. Her body shook constantly with the pleasure: an overloaded nervous system blasting her brain with endless orgasms. Her eyes were as glazed with bliss as her face was with cum, and her tongue, when it wasn't in use, lolled uselessly from her mouth, drooling a frothy cocktail of spit and jizz.

Even cheerleaders had their limits. A few had bowed out, and were sprawled around on nearby benches, watching their last few squadmates take out their frustrations on their ancestral enemy. And May, at last, rode Naomi to one last climax. She sighed, and collapsed over her, face in her tits, shivering her way through her aftershocks. Presently, she sat back up, levered herself off Naomi's cock and gave her an appraising look.

"Well," she said, "that was okay. But I think I'm gonna have to go find someone else before I'm really finished today."

"Whaaaa?" Naomi slurred, finding coherent speech had left her.

"Oh, don't worry. You got me most of the way. And it was really cool fucking THE Naomi Nowst."

"Yuh too..." Naomi managed.

May stood and smoothed her skirt back down around her thighs, heedless of the multiple cum trails leaking their way down her legs. She corralled her tits back inside her tank top, and clicked her fingers at her squadmates.

"C'mon, bitches. Let's go be badass somewhere else."

The last cheerleader fucking Lucia hurriedly finished up, cumming inside her with a drawn out moan. She pulled out, gave Lucia's arse a farewell slap and trooped off with the rest of them. Lucia collapsed, falling forward onto her face, her rear up in the air, both orifices slowly expelling pints of cheerleader semen.

From her supine position, Naomi watched the squad stride away. When they'd first met, she wouldn't have imagined May would be anywhere near the top of that group of alpha sluts. Now, she couldn't imagine anyone else in charge.

Groaning, Naomi sat up, and scooted over to Lucia. "Hey," she said, gently shoving her. "You okay, babe?"

Lucia flopped onto her side with a grumble of her own, and limply pulled herself into a slouched sitting position. She blinked blankly at Naomi, spat out a blob of cum.

"Lu? Speak to me."

"They are going to reap the fucking whirlwind," Lucia growled, her voice faint and hoarse.

"Ah, there she is. Glad you're all good."

They helped each other up, and tottered onwards. By some miracle, or maybe because there were fresher pickings than them further down the corridor, they avoided the attention of the purple-banders coming their way. They pushed through another set of double doors and blinked as they entered a place filled with softer, yellower light.

"Hey, congrats!" said a nearby volunteer attendant, while a couple of others politely clapped. "Welcome to the Underground! We've got some beds and showers set up if you want to take a little break."

"We made it?" Naomi asked.

"Looks like it," Lucia said, gazing around. A set of hastily plumbed in showers sat against one wall, glass doors steamed up, some with enticing silhouettes behind them. Hidden away under a tent of sheets strung with dim fairy lights was a pile of soft mattresses and blankets, with various exhausted naked people sprawled across them.

"Oh, and..." the attendant added. She held out a pair of purple wristbands. Naomi and Lucia grinned at each other and held out their arms. The attendant plucked off their safety buttons and replaced them with the bands.

"Worth it," Lucia said. Naomi nodded.

Naomi stripped off her clothes and chucked them into a laundry basket by a shower. Lucia, of course, had nothing to divest. They squeezed into the cubicle together, and luxuriated in a remarkably powerful stream of hot water. It battered the aches out of Naomi's body, and sluiced away everything that had accumulated on her body, leaving her fresh and pink. She still felt a bit drained, but cleaning Lucia down and getting washed in return did a great deal to restore her libido. By the time they were done they were locked in a kiss, Naomi's fingers buried in Lucia's pussy, ostensibly cleaning out what remained of the cum inside, while Lucia polished Naomi's cockhead back to a glossy sheen.

Wanting to save themselves for the indulgences ahead, they reluctantly tore themselves away from one another, stepped out and towelled off. Barely able to stand now that their lust and adrenaline had worn off, they wobbled their way over to the chill-out tent and collapsed into the embrace of a mattress, curling up around one another.

They woke from their nap about half an hour later, to find Devi standing over them. She was absolutely slathered in cum, sweat and juices, and had a wild, overexcited glint in her eyes. A pool of semen had collected in the cleft of her immense breasts, and was slowly leaking out from between them, and her nipples had clearly received a lot of attention. They were huge and puffy, surrounded by lipstick marks and the faint indentations of teeth.

"Hey, guys!" she said, way too chipper for someone who'd just faced the same gauntlet Naomi and Lucia had, and stayed in longer, to boot. "That was incredible! I never realised so many people would, well, want me. I feel amazing. It was amazing, right?"

"Uggggh," Lucia groaned, face down in the sheets. "Go away, pizza girl. Too early for you."

"Hi, Devi! No, we should get up," Naomi said. "We'll miss everything if we sleep all day."

"Fine," Lucia huffed, rolling over. "Hey, are those our clothes?"

Incredibly, they were. Somehow, they'd been retrieved from wherever they'd been left, washed, dried and pressed, all in the time Naomi and Lucia had been slumbering. They stood, and dressed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower," Devi said. "Catch up with you guys later?"

"Sure, Devi," Naomi said. "See you in there."

Devi nodded happily and trotted off towards the showers. Naomi took Lucia's hand, and together they headed towards the doors that led out to the football fields. Another big neon sign had been erected above them. Here, they'd truly enter The Underground.

"Ready?" Naomi asked, giving Lucia's hand a squeeze.

Lucia grinned, savagely. "More than."

They pushed open the doors, and stepped through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anonymous for both making this happen and supplying the characters and setting, and thanks to you for reading! You can follow me at:
> 
> twitter.com/geistygeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
